


Just A Kiss

by Faerytalelove8



Series: The 'Just' Saga [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerytalelove8/pseuds/Faerytalelove8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to Just So You Know. This is the beginning of the Ziall romance- before everything else happened, before Louis questioned his sexuality, even before the 'Mishap of 2012' that marked a change in the band's dynamic. This is the story of the equally as frustrating pairing of Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. Enjoy! (Description pending to change?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (: ALREADY HAVE THIS UP?! Who would have thunk it?

Chapter 1

 

                It had become a practice, a tradition; two figures would sit at a booth, staring off into a packed club full of gyrating bodies. One would start up a conversation, the other would respond enthusiastically until the stretch of silence would engulf them again.

                Blue eyes reached out through the foggy, dim lighting in search of a tall brown head of curls. When they located those curls, they would continue to stare worriedly as the boy connected to those curls pulled another mop of brown hair into the bathrooms.

                Mouths turned down in worry, they would be supportive, but they were worried nonetheless. The two figures would enter this club with their friend every Tuesday; they would sit there in awkward silence and watch the brown curls bounce throughout the night.

                Blonde hair topped the blue eyes that worried, which contrasted well with the dark physique sitting next to him.

                “Niall?” The dark boy asked, keeping his voice somewhat neutral. He was good at that, being in control- or what Niall liked to call- Mysterious.

                “That’s number three tonight.” Niall said, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes, “is that a good or a bad thing, Zayn? I don’t know how it works.”

                “It’s the same as it would be with a chick,” the dark eyes replied, turning to look at Niall with curiosity- analyzing everything Niall was saying and doing, looking for some hint of discomfort or any kind of bigoted hate. He found nothing, which tamed the worry for his other friend.

                Zayn smiled at Niall; brown meeting blue, and they sat there, sipping on beers and waiting through the awkward silence.

                They went through this every week- it seemed, as their friend Louis had gotten hit on too many times for his liking and couldn’t come anymore without getting surprised kissed while he was trying to take a piss.

                _Hands and Knees_ was the club they were currently sitting in, the only gay club for miles around. It had a discretion policy; everyone had to turn in their phones and was patted down before they entered, as there were some people who enjoyed the closet. There were also people like their friend Harry; the owner of those brown curls, who had to hide out of necessity.

                You see, Harry is in a band. He’s in a band that is world-wide famous. A band that teenage girls worship, wanting to date the members. Worst of all, he’s in a band with a management that would not, under any circumstances, let him come out.

                Their reasoning seemed fair at the time of contract; Harry couldn’t come out because many fangirls would be disappointed and too many parents would restrict their children’s listening, therefore; sales would go down. That and Harry’s parents didn’t even know.

                Sometimes it was hard for Harry, as the only time he could really be himself was behind closed doors- specifically those at _Hands and Knees_. Sure, he’d take a bloke home once in a while- but mostly, it was the same routine. Harry would go to straight clubs with the boys- occasionally pull a bloke that seemed a little interested- and sit there at the bar, having to turn down girls left and right. Then, Tuesday night would roll in- _his_ Friday night- and he’d drag Niall and Zayn- after Louis had opted out- out to the club.

                The boys didn’t have an issue with him being gay, in fact they supported him, but it was always awkward when Niall and Zayn would come along too. But rules were rules.

                You see; Louis, Niall, and Zayn were in the same band as Harry. They had another member- Liam- but after one experience where Liam cock-blocked Harry, they didn’t take him to the club anymore.

                The boys had some rules when going out, management didn’t want them showing an image that wouldn’t be socially upstanding- so they weren’t allowed to go out to bars alone. They had to be together- so as the others could stop them from making a fool out of themselves or getting too drunk- and that meant that Harry had to have chaperones in his adventures.

                A few awkward moments passed and another round is ordered before Harry is seen stumbling back to their table. He’s got a shit-eating grin on his absolutely plastered face. Good thing he wasn’t driving tonight.

                “Ready?” Niall asked, trying to hide a laugh at Harry’s appearance. His buttons on his shirt were unevenly buttoned, a hickey was on the side of his neck, and his hair was completely all over the place- due to the many blokes grabbing it during their night.

                Harry didn’t even reply, but turned around, making his way toward the exit. Zayn gave Niall a humorous look and continued following Harry out.

                As Niall followed behind Zayn- he wondered why Louis was the only one of Harry’s companions to get hit on by strangers in this place. Zayn is fit, why wasn’t he hit on? Did they both scream completely straight to the guys there? He turned to look around to see if anyone was watching them. Seeing no one, he turned back to analyze Zayn again, who wouldn’t have that ass?

_Oh dear… did I just…? Calm down… this is normal- Niall, calm down! Everyone wonders…_

               

                And at that, Niall kept his head down and progressed to the door. Leaving all thoughts of Zayn’s ass in the club.

 

                When they drop Harry off, practically carrying him into his living room- as he was so out of it, they heard Louis asking if he pulled any good blokes. _At least they could have that amazing relationship where Louis could ask that with a complete straight face and feel assured that Harry wouldn’t hit on him._

                Zayn and Niall exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter- not really knowing why they were laughing. When the laughter reached hysteric proportions- they are sitting in Zayn’s car in Niall and Liam’s driveway.

                “So, next week?” Niall asked, making a joke of the situation.

                “It’s a date,” Zayn snorted in reply- creating another round of laughter between them.

                Once Niall is safely in the flat, as he was still feeling the effects of the pints earlier, Zayn cautiously drove home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Thumping music greeted their ears as they stepped into the room- a live band this time- that’s new. They picked up covers of some of their favorite songs or newer songs heard on the radio.

                It was a Tuesday, ‘Harry’s night out’ as Louis had signified. Niall and Zayn took their regular booth in the corner, away from everyone. They had taken to just sitting there, half the time in an awkward silence, and watching the crowd.

                As they didn’t have their phones, they couldn’t spend time on twitter or facebook so they were left to their own devices. They occasionally started a conversation- but after a while the topics would dissolve in thin air.

                It had never been this difficult for them to talk- they’d always been talking- but as this was not their place and they were slightly uncomfortable just chilling there… and after the thoughts Niall had encountered about Zayn the week before, things were even more silent and even more awkward for him.

                Suddenly, Niall laughed, one of their songs was being covered by the band on stage. Zayn quickly joined in, sighing in relief that Niall had broken the silence. Then, a radical idea filled his mind and he was quick to act on it. He held his hand out to Niall as he slid out of the booth.

                “Wanna dance?” He asked, waiting to see Niall’s response. Laugher was still ghosting over his face as Niall contemplated the reasoning for Zayn’s sudden change of attitude.

                “Don’t worry- no one will hit on you if you’re with me…” Zayn said, his grin turning down a little at the thought of Niall not wanting to dance with him. Thinking Zayn was being vain (but actually Zayn meant that people would think they were together), Niall suppressed a chuckle before he stood out of the booth, tentatively taking Zayn’s hand and weaving through to the center of the dance floor.

                They continued dancing for a few songs, as this wasn’t half as awkward as sitting at the booth. They kept eyes on Harry though, knowing Liam would give them hell if they lost him, but it was nothing like before. They enjoyed themselves.

                By the time they got back to their booth, drinks in hand, the night had almost drawn to a close. They were tired and allowed themselves to sit back down.

                “Why is this always so awkward? We’re just two straight mates chilling at a gay club.” Niall rushes out, “We shouldn’t have to be awkward, we’re in the same boat.”

                Zayn laughed, glad that Niall broke the silence once again. He agreed, it had always puzzled him, how awkward everything was.

                “Yeah, and we’re chilling together, it’s not like we’re complete strangers.” He replied.

                They continued to sit there, making idle chit chat and just enjoying each other’s company. They observed people and joked around until they spotted Harry heading towards the bathrooms, this time a dirty blonde dragging behind him.

                “I’ve always wondered… what’s so great about gay sex? I mean…. Wouldn’t it… hurt… too much to be pleasurable?” Niall asked, blushing at the topic.

                They’d never really talked to Harry about him being gay- he’d come out, to Louis, and then to the other boys, but they’d never really had another discussion. He was gay, they were okay with it, that’s all they said on the subject, aside from the remarks Louis would tease Harry about.

                They acted with Harry as if he were just another one of the lads pulling a girl. ‘Did you get any Harry?’ or ‘You’re really cranky lately, when was the last time you had a good fuck?’ and Niall’s favorite. ‘Have fun last night?’ he’d say over a wink as he’d notice a hickey on Harry’s neck or his just-had-sex hair.

                “I suppose- I mean… there’s got to be something that’s good about it…” Zayn responded, surprised that the air between them hadn’t changed into an awkward one. _We’re actually having a conversation about this?_ “Guess you just have to… experience it… to know… Maybe Harry would enlighten us.”

                A silence rang between them as they took a moment to think about that statement. Asking Harry what gay sex was like would be like asking your mother how great your father was in bed; awkward and disturbing. Even straight friends don’t go into much detail… like they don’t be all descriptive and shit. They weren’t all like ‘oh yeah her pussy was so wet and tight and it was amazing sticking my hard cock inside her’. If they had to say anything at all it was more like ‘yeah, she blew me and then we fucked…’ or even just ‘we fucked’.

                They imagined how Harry would even react to that statement, and then hearing him attempt to describe what it felt like would leave awful pictures that Niall was already getting in his head of Harry that he didn’t want to ever think or see again. It’s not like he was disturbed by gay sex- he was just disturbed by a naked Harry _having_ sex in general- not a position someone wants to imagine one of their brothers in.

                “Or… maybe we could try it out sometime?” Niall asked, breathlessly, and suddenly heat springs into his cheeks. _Did I really just say that? You know you have some sort of attraction to him… don’t play innocent._

                Zayn didn’t know what to say, he becomes nervous and doesn’t want to step on a landmine.

                “Sure.” He replied hesitantly, sneaking a glance at a blushing Niall.

                They were back to their awkward silences after this conversation- they were both deep in thought, and though they were not really realizing the other was thinking as well, they were noticing that nothing was being said and the tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

                Harry sauntered over after a little while, which put an end to their silence and relieved both Niall and Zayn. He sat with them in a booth for a while putting up little conversations, bringing in the awkward silences and shuffling them away, before ‘going exploring’ perhaps willing to pull another bloke.

                As Harry left, Niall turned to Zayn and continued a conversation they had had the other day in an attempt to loosen the air between them. Zayn appreciated it immensely and the words slid right off his tongue like nothing was ever said on the sex subject.

                They continued onto other conversations after this, and watch as Harry drags another bloke into the bathroom.

                “Number two.” Niall said suddenly, his eyes stretching across the dance floor and watching a curly head pulling the brunette into the bathroom. He checked his watch- wow. “Harry must be having a slow night.” He commented, and it is all care-free and not awkward in the slightest. Zayn laughed at this.

                “Makes him sound like a slag.” He murmured, and noticed Harry- hand in hand with the bloke from the bathroom- walking towards their table.

                “I’m going to take him home with me- meet you for coffee tomorrow?” Harry informed them before he’s dragging the bloke through the throngs of sweaty gyrating-dry humping men in the crowd.

                Niall began to laugh, slowly joined in by Zayn who was still staring at where Harry had just been.

                “Lou will be ecstatic, he always wants to meet whoever Harry pulls.” Niall said through a round of laughter.

                “Were we just ditched?” Zayn asked through a laugh, starting to stand. Pulling a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket, he motioned for Niall to follow him outside. “No use sticking around.”

 

                Fucking Niall had been on Zayn’s mind the rest of the night, and he found he was a little turned on by it. He wondered if Niall was serious about trying it- or at least getting somewhere close just to see what it’s like.

                Suddenly, Zayn felt this huge wave of need to kiss Niall. He hadn’t even imagined doing that with the lad- just shagging- but then it hit him that it would be the best way to approach the subject, or at least to experiment a little.

                On the car ride home- that’s all that fills Zayn’s thoughts- Kissing Niall. _What would it feel like? He’s got so delicious looking lips. Maybe he’d taste like chicken? What if he’s a horrible kisser- that wouldn’t matter… God, I’d bet his lips would be really soft and warm._

                He imagined them kissing, him pressing Niall against the seat and straddling him, kissing till there’s no air left in their lungs- tasting each other’s mouth with their tongues. Zayn suddenly noticed a problem in his jeans and readjusted himself so Niall couldn’t see.

                “Zayn… hey… Zayn!” Niall’s voice interrupted Zayn’s train of thoughts before they got too graphic.

                “Wha… Sorry.” He replied, looking out the window to realize they were in Niall and Liam’s drive. How had he driven here? He didn’t remember much about it, too deep in thought he was surprised they made it out alive as he was driving. He noticed Niall staring at him.

                “Sorry… was thinking…” Zayn stated awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. The need just became too much and he found himself leaning over the gearshift and pressing his lips against Niall’s.

                Strawberry, Niall tasted like strawberry and beer. His lips are softer than Perrie’s had been. The trouble was, as they pulled away, Zayn realized he didn’t want to stop- he wanted more Niall kisses. Then terror rocked through him as he realized that Niall had to have some reaction to the kiss they’d just shared. It hadn’t been little more than a peck, but that didn’t matter if Niall was freaked.

                Zayn studied his expression, guarded and ready to bolt if there was something alight to horror or disgust on his face. Niall just sat back a little and stared into the distance.

                “Huh…” Niall finally managed, sounding surprised and thoughtful. He didn’t think kissing the same gender would be the same as kissing a girl. He’d found wrong- it was brilliant. He watched the emotions of relief fly through Zayn’s eyes.

                Niall smiled at Zayn, reassuring him that it was okay that he did that, after all they had talked about something more serious than a little kiss earlier. He bid his ado’s and slid across the seat once more to peck at Zayn’s lips again, before he was turning and running out the car and to the door. A smile flickered on Zayn’s face as he watched the little Irish ass prance inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                They hadn’t really discussed what had happened, though both of their minds seemed flooded by the kiss. It was actually pretty nice and they wanted to try again. God, they wanted to… but they didn’t know how to broach the subject.

                They find themselves at an impasse as life quickly gets busy for them- with mini three week tours, always having something going on with 1D and if not then the boys usually kept them busy or away.

                Before they know it, a month has passed since their kiss. A month of Niall dreaming of being pressed against the mattress and Zayn kissing the daylights out of him. A month of Zayn finding himself being caught up in Niall’s lips. A month of sudden urges making Niall hate they were in an interview and couldn’t spread Zayn out on that too-small couch and connect their mouths together in a steamy embrace. A month of late night wanks and early morning loneliness.

                An entire month was all it took for Niall to start to believe that they’d never get to kiss again, for Zayn to worry that Niall didn’t like the kiss and decided that they shouldn’t test out the sex. An entire month of something _always_ relating to 1D and the album and the boys. They went back to that kiss… it was actually pretty nice, over and over again in their heads.

 

                Zayn found himself on a Friday night, their first one off in a while, sitting on the couch and watching the tele. It was the first one off where Liam hadn’t dragged him to a comic store or Louis hadn’t taken them out to the club, or Harry hadn’t taken them all out to the movies, or where they didn’t have a party to promote their new album or new song or new product, where they weren’t sitting in Ed’s living room writing, or in the studio recording.

                Harry went out to the movies with his cover up at the time who Louis found unnecessary and didn’t like one bit because she was too loud and wanted everyone’s attention on her. Zayn found that hilarious, but didn’t comment on it because he couldn’t handle those blue eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

                Louis had a date with El to go to. He’d been busy most nights and El had come up from Manchester and complained that they never hung out or saw each other or even really talked much because there was always something with One Direction that kept him back from her. Harry said it was insane because _of course_ they’re going to be busy and never have time to talk- they were in a band! A band that did well! Zayn also found this hilarious; as Harry had complained that he saw the boys too much and hadn’t hung out with his other friends in forever.

                Liam was… well Liam was Liam and had organized an annual meeting with management. Wanting to know certain things that Liam would consider. Zayn had no idea what Liam always talked about with these people- they only showed their faces to the rest of the lads if they did something bad- like promote the Larry Stylinson bromance, or got too shitfaced at the Brits.

                And Niall… Zayn had no idea what those oceanic eyes and delectable lips were doing that night.

 

                Speak of the devil: Niall’s ringtone popped from Zayn’s pocket. His trilling voice filled the muted living room of Zayn’s flat as the phone was answered.

                “Mind if we chill tonight, it looks like it’s just us?” Niall asked, sounding quite unsure of himself and a little nervous, even giving out a self-conscious cough.

                “Cool. Be there in five.” Zayn answered with a little smile. _So he’s nervous too. At least he wants to hang out._

               

                Things started out as normal, but Zayn quickly brought it up in the middle of a Fifa game… what he’d been really feeling throughout the night… what he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind. Except… he can’t seem to get it out, can’t seem to get the right words,

                “You know… a while ago… do you want to?”

                Though it would be unclear to persons around them, Niall understood immediately. He sighed in relief that he wasn’t the only one really wanting to kiss the other again. But another nervous tension began in the pit of his stomach. Niall nervously nodded his head, suddenly unable to look at Zayn. _What if I’m not very good? What if something goes wrong? Will this change anything? Of course it will, the kiss even changed stuff… god what is he going to think? I want to sooo badly, what if he doesn’t? What if I’m really bad?_

                “Hey,” Zayn murmured, noticing the fact that he couldn’t see Niall’s amazing blues and dragged a finger under his chin to pull him up. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Zayn was completely careful and soft in his words, his intentions were clear; He wants to, but not if Niall’s not completely sure or completely wanting to do it as well. He cares for Niall, he really does.

                “No…” Niall stuttered, “No, I want to.”

 

COMMENCE (PATHETICALLY WRITTEN) SMUT SCENE

               

                “Are you sure?” Zayn breathed, taking in Niall’s body, eyes through lashes dragging over his face.

                “Yeah.” Niall replied in the same breathy tone, swallowing a lump in his throat. They begin leaning forward as they speak, subconsciously drifting toward each other.

                Chapped, bitten lips glide over soft, virgin ones in one soft sweep. Testing out the waters, Zayn continued pushing forward, his tongue slipping out and touching Niall’s lips in a question. Niall pulled back for a moment to gauge Zayn’s facial expression before pressing his entire body against Zayn’s in a forceful kiss.

                Forgetting softness and being gentle with him, Zayn pushed back just as forcefully and took charge. His hands roamed Niall’s back, unawares of what it was doing to him. Zayn pulled up for air as Niall continued kissing down his neck. As Zayn opened his eyes, he realized the position they were in. Zayn was straddling Niall, and if he just…. He rolled his hips against Niall’s experimentally.

                A gasp was heard and suddenly Zayn’s back was on the couch, Niall in between his legs grinding when Zayn’s ankles hooked together and brought them closer. Feeling the pleasure, Zayn was comfortable enough to slide his fingers underneath the hem of Niall’s.

                Brushing against soft skin, Zayn slid his hands up Niall’s back under the shirt and suggestively crashed their hips together and nibbled on his ear lobe.

                A moan escaped Niall’s mouth before he could stop it, but it just spurred Zayn on even more, making him harder than he’s ever been before. Zayn can’t take it anymore, in danger of coming then and there.

                “Niall,” Zayn croaked. He has to say this before he’s embarrassed. It’s one thing for him to come early in front of a girl, but another male… he’d never let it down even if it were Niall. “B..b..bedroom?”

               

                Niall was off Zayn in the speed of light at the mention of a bedroom and Zayn began to heat up in his face as he thought it was because he didn’t want to hit that step. Then an open palm drifted in front of his sight and Niall’s breathless, “You coming?” staggered through his ears.

                Taking his hand, Niall carefully pulled Zayn up the softly rugged stairs. Looking back only a couple of times with a blush generating on his cheeks, he pulled them into the second door on the left.

                Stripping his shirt as he took in the innocence of Niall’s room contrasting the battered swollen lips and flushed cheeks, Zayn suddenly began to have confidence.

                For a second they both just stood there and looked at each other. Niall couldn’t stop his eyes tracing Zayn’s tattoos that he’d seen so many times, just not as intimately before. They gave him a new sense of security- Zayn was the tough one, but he’d sat next to Niall, squeezing his hand as tears escaped his eyes at his first tattoo.

                Niall hesitantly approached Zayn, stepping carefully into his bubble and silently kissing the tattoo on his collarbone. A groan escaped Zayn’s mouth and he was swiftly pulling Niall’s face up for another kiss. His hands grasped Niall’s hips and pressed him as close as physics allowed and entered his mouth with his tongue.

                As if asking permission, Zayn’s hands hovered a little over Niall’s shirt before almost ripping it off; revealing a hard pale chest that Zayn immediately began peppering with kisses.

                “Do you… do you want...” Niall was out of breath.

                “Do you have… uhm…” and Zayn waved his hand in signification for words he can’t seem to get out. Niall blushed but nodded, reaching into his closet and pulling out a bag.

                “I… uh… didn’t know quite what to get… so I got like everything…. I mean… just in case you actually wanted to… uh…” Niall trailed off.

                “Okay.” And he pulled their half-naked bodies together and pushed them onto the bed. Zayn trailed his lips down to Niall’s bellybutton and the little trail of dark hair leading into the waistband of his boxers. Zayn’s hand trailed down even further as he took the skin underneath his bellybutton and between his lips and tugged gently.

                Popping open the pants button and sliding down the zipper blindly while staring into his eyes, Zayn felt nervous for the first time. It wasn’t like he’d known how to do it… _maybe_ he might have looked up a few things and he _might have_ read a few smut scenes, but he wasn’t an expert.

                “Are you…uh… is this your first time… ever?” Zayn asked, because he seriously doesn’t know… they don’t usually talk about it, Niall is a private man when it comes to his activities in the bedroom. As he spoke, he took hold of the belt loops and pulled his jeans clear off. Zayn internally thanks Liam’s rule about no shoes in the house for taking them away from the awkwardness of having to deal with shoes.

                “Yeahh…” Niall said in a miniscule voice, so soft that Zayn had to strain to hear it.

                “Okay.” He felt the need to tell him that, to support that he’s okay with it, that it wasn’t weird or anything. It’s better this way really; instead of with someone who would probably be temporary in his life, Niall got to have his first time be with his best friend.

                Zayn got up and went over to the bag, also shedding his pants. He peered inside and saw every imaginable toy or pleasure seeker available. He chuckled a little and glanced over at the bed where Niall was blushing but also smiling.

                “Should have seen the guys face…” Niall said. All of this seemed weirdly impersonal, them being able to joke around, even being half naked and about to fuck.

                Zayn took out the box of condoms and a bottle of lube, walking back over to where Niall was spread out on the bed. He rested the lube beside him and began to tear the box open, taking one and throwing the rest of the box back towards the closet.

                Bringing his attention back to Niall, he took the last step and pulled Niall’s boxers off slowly, allowing Niall’s erection to come up and smack against his stomach. Zayn quickly took Niall in his hands and began to jerk him off a little.

                After a while Zayn felt comfortable enough to approach Niall’s untouched area; firstly fondling his balls before delving lower and brushing an index finger against the puckered hole. Niall gasped from above him and Zayn kept eye contact, watching his reaction.

                Smearing lube on his first two fingers, Zayn felt alright to continue, brushing the lube on Niall’s hole and then entering it until his first knuckle, gauging his reaction again before continuing. Once his entire first finger was secure in Niall’s tight ass, Zayn waited a bit and watched as Niall got comfortably adjusted to it, his face less screwed up in pain. Once he registered that Niall was good, he started moving his digit in and out experimentally, in a rhythm.

                Zayn fingered Niall for a while, stretching him out, scissoring and adding another finger before he curling his fingers (as he had read in that fan fiction), and attempting to find the bundle of nerves. His nail brushed against it and Niall’s entire body jerked in pleasure before he could even understand what had happened.

                “More… more” Niall started chanting, bringing his hips down on Zayn’s fingers. “I need you…”

                At this, Zayn opened a condom and rolled it onto his dick, smearing a bunch of lube over himself. Kneeling on the bed, Zayn gently positioned Niall’s legs bent at the knees and separated them more.

                “This might hurt…” He lined his head up to Niall’s entrance and slowly entered the impossibly tight, and impossibly hot cavity. He waited a bit for Niall to get adjusted, as he had scrunched his nose up in pain; this takes longer than when he had had Zayn’s measly finger inside him.

                Once this is so, Niall managed to start moving his hips to get Zayn to understand he wanted more. And faster and faster Zayn was thrusting into Niall. Blue eyes, staring up at him in trust, were half lidded in lust. Soft de-virgined lips separated in an _oh_ that Zayn connects to his own as he purged ahead.

                The sound of skin slapping and soft moans spurred both Zayn and Niall to go faster and harder. Niall nipped at Zayn’s bottom lip. Zayn took Niall’s cock in his hand and stroked in time with his thrusts.

                It’s short and dirty before Niall comes all over their chests generating Zayn to come as well, half a second later. Sweaty and sticky and smelling like sex, they wiped themselves off, toss the condom in the trash and crash together under the covers. They fell asleep immediately, clutched in each other’s arms.

               

                END OF SAID SADLY WRITTEN SMUT (-help? Whatdidja think?)

 

                Liam walked into the door, noticing Zayn’s shoes and kicking off his own, he proceeded to the living room waiting to hear the sound of fifa or a popcorn fight he would have to clean up later. He loved the boys, he did, but sometimes he felt as if he’s the only mature one.

                When he is met with silence and an empty living room consisting of Zayn’s jacket thrown haphazardly across the coffee table, he ventured into the rest of the house. Seeing as the kitchen wasn’t even touched, he continued upstairs, stopping first at the first door on the left to drop his jacket in his own room. He checked the guest bedroom- where Zayn sometimes slept- and then the bathroom.

                Lastly, he checked Niall’s room. He was greeted by the sight of Zayn’s elbow and black matted hair sticking out from the covers. Niall was completely enveloped in the blankets and couldn’t even be seen.

                Thinking nothing of it, just that best friends are crashing together, he continued on into his room for a nice sleep before their interview the next day.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOO SOOO sorry. I've been quite a shit. It's just... it really explains the chapter really. I have this thing, where i can't seem to write smut very well... and I wanted it to be perfect.. but it really isn't and I didn't really know what to do after that scene so... the ending is quite shit, but needed to be added though, as it pertains to the rest of the plotline. The only thing is... I'm sorry it's so rough and nasty, I just thought I'd been such a shit anyway, as I'd told ya I'd have it done in the holidays but school and shit got in the way. So... I'm sorry. Proceed if you want to.

Chapter 2   


 

    They don’t talk about it. And after the initial awkward morning, they were fine. They don’t talk about how it felt- even though the whole point of them fucking was to understand the attraction to gay sex- or whether they wanted to do it again. And boy, did they want to do it again. They just don’t talk about it, they leave it be… because that’s easier than bringing up that they felt wonderful, that they wanted to do it again, and that would be weird because they were mates- that didn’t happen between mates.

 

    They don’t talk about it, just do the interviews and go back to the way they were before. They go back to before, like nothing ever happened, though this is the case, neither one forgets.

 

    They can’t get it out of their heads, they find themselves thinking about it all the time, in the worst moments, in the secretest of moments, in the shower while they’re wanking, and for Niall especially while he’s in bed. The bed where it all went down.

 

    He remembers everything that happened, it all happened in his bed. He plays it out in his head, over and over again before he falls asleep, or while he’s having a good wank.

 

    Sure, he was sore for a  while afterwards, but that didn’t deter him from remembering the amazing feeling that surged through him while Zayn was inside him.

 

    He tells himself not to get clingy, as he knows how people sometimes are after fucking someone, especially when it’s their first time like it was his.

 

    So he continues on the plan that acting like it never happened would be better for both of them. He acts as if nothing ever happened, like he didn’t have Zayn’s dick in his ass, like he didn’t enjoy Zayn. He acted as if he didn’t want Zayn’s cock in his mouth- surely he did- but he didn’t let on.

 

    They acted like best buds, like they were before, never crossing that line at all, never touching in the weird way they’d been accustomed to while chilling around Harry and Louis. That was the strangest of all, they acted like they were before, but not at the same time- it wasn’t the same comfortable cuddle of all five boys, it wasn’t the same comfortable touches, they were weird and filled with awkward silences that the other boys didn’t pick up on.

 

    Zayn pretends that he doesn’t check out Niall’s ass all the time, pretends that he’s not remembering how great his pale ass was that night. He pretends that he doesn’t get a hard-on every time Niall enters the room. He pretends that he’s not thinking about Niall when he wanks off. Though he pretends, it’s all a mask, and Niall consumes his every thought.

 

    A month or so goes by where this happens; Niall imagines Zayn as he jerks off, Zayn imagines Niall as he wanks. Niall is on Zayn’s mind constantly, Zayn is on Niall’s mind constantly. They’re best mates, they chill out with the other boys, they go out to football games or music shows, they do interviews and concerts and promos and such.

 

A month where they smother themselves with work and such things like hanging with the boys to keep themselves from approaching the other and asking them to fuck again. They know that they’ll do it again, they’ll try to cross that line that was crossed when they did it the first time.

 

The only thing is, they don’t notice the other is in the same position as them, they don’t notice how the other is leaning toward them just as they were doing.

 

    Everything seemed fine until that one dreaded day while they were chilling with Louis at his and Harry’s flat. Had they not done things together, that day wouldn’t have been so detrimental, but that was not the case, and therefore every impulse they’d experienced and attempted to shut down in the last month came rushing to the surface.

 

    They were just chillin with Louis and watching the game, the game was getting pretty intense and Niall and Louis were both jumping out of their seats in anticipation. Zayn sat there, engulfed in the couch and watching their enthusiasm with a smile on his face.

 

    While Zayn isn’t much of a football fan, he’d watch it occasionally but didn’t have a favorite team or anything, he knows how much Niall is and likes to watch Niall’s face light up when something exciting happens. Zayn spends more time watching Niall than the television.

 

    Someone had just scored a goal that had Niall jumping up and down in glee, going ‘oh yeah! oh yeah!’ and Louis high-fiving him. Zayn couldn’t help but stare at that ass. it was so perfectly round and firm and so deliciously creamy tha….  STOP Zayn! He is right there for god’s sakes! Keep it in your pants!

 

    He repositions himself a little in an attempt to keep the swelling in his pants at a 

minimum, and forces himself to stare at the screen where the announcer was telling him there was a little commercial break.

 

    By the time Zayn’s pants had gone down, Niall was sat beside him again, and Louis’ taken the love seat across from them. He’s able to focus all his energy and all of his thoughts on what is being discussed between the two.

 

    After not long of football talk, the door opens and Harry appears from the hallway to the door. There’s a smug look on his face. Though this is a disturbing look, Zayn is relieved. He’d been fighting the urge to just rip off Niall’s clothes and take him right there; Louis be damned.

 

    “So, who was the guy you brought home last night? You should keep him! He wasn’t half as loud as the others!” Louis says to Harry with a smirk. It didn’t matter that Zayn and Niall were in the room, in fact that’s probably why Louis brought it up anyway- he loved to get a reaction out of people.

 

    Harry blushes, looks like he kind of doesn’t want to have this conversation with the others in the room, and sits down next to Louis. He keeps his voice low-attempting for only Louis to hear it,

 

    “He wasn’t a bottom.” He murmurs, and Zayn chokes on the water he had taken a sip of after Louis’ initial announcement of Harry’s activities the night before. He blushes and glances over at Niall who is wide eyed and frozen.

 

    Zayn and Niall attempt to compose themselves the best they could and continue on to another topic of discussion while the football game draws to a close. They distract themselves in different things, a little loudly to keep their thoughts from running free, on what they hope to do this year, how Louis is with Eleanor, what is going to happen with their next tour etc. etc. until they were all talked out a realizing it was almost midnight.

 

    They had an early morning the next day with another interview and agreed to call it a night.

 

    Liam was out with Danielle at the time, and Niall had had a few during the football game- especially after Harry’s comment- and during their discussions and needed a ride home. Zayn was quick to supply it, seeing as Louis and Harry were already at home.

 

    It wasn’t uncomfortable in the car like both Zayn and Niall thought it would be. They were expecting the worst with any time they were alone (which hadn’t happened since they had fucked), but really it was just as comfortable as they were all the time.

 

    “Uhm…” Zayn coughs and nervously clears his throat, “How’d it feel… for you?” He knew he needed to bring it up, needed them to talk about it, see where the other was in their head. They both knew what he was saying but Niall said anyway,

 

    “When?”

 

    “When I fucked you.” Zayn bluntly stated. A little pause made Zayn look over and see Niall peering out into the night.

 

    “I dunno…” Niall finally answers, “It’s hard to explain.”  He purposefully avoids Zayn’s eyes.

 

    “D’you… d’you think… I… ehm… could..” Zayn trails off, “Forget it…” he whispers.

 

    “You want me to top?” Niall asks incredulously, suddenly sober.

**********************************************************************************************************

 

It’s not long until they get into a routine, they’re fuck buddies- as Niall had so put it. They hide it from the boys, they don’t know why but they do. It’s their naughty little secret and they’re good at keeping it.

 

    It starts out slow at first, both of them being extremely nervous and not wanting to cross any boundaries- as they really hadn’t talked about the extent to their rendezvous yet.

 

    Then, they’re on a plane to Australia. Zayn is sitting next to Liam who had busied himself with Iron Man 2 and Zayn was watching alongside him, completely bored and while he’d seen this movie before and he liked it- his mind was preoccupied with his and Niall’s activities the night before, which was why he kept fidgeting in the seat, his bottom sore.

 

    Finally, Zayn had found a comfortable position for his butt and had settled in for the rest of the flight. He’d drifted off to sleep for a while before being urgently awakened by a gentle shove of his shoulder and a whispered  “Zayn” .

 

    Zayn blinked an eye open, it was dark in the cabin signifying that it was nighttime and everyone was asleep. (A/N: I’ve never been on a plane so have no idea about the particulars… so, sorry). He could barely make out a pale face and blonde hair, but at that sight, he rightened himself with a small groan, and questioned him.

 

    “Follow me.” Niall continued whispering. He trailed his fingers up Zayn’s leg (fire trailing behind) before grabbing his hand and helping him up out of his seat. Niall kept looking around before shoving Zayn into the airplane bathroom and then joining him as well.

 

    “Niall, what’re you doing?” Zayn asks still groggy, rubbing his eyes and looking around the bathroom.

 

    “Be patient with me, I’ve never done this before.” Niall said while starting to get on his knees.

 

    “Niall!” Zayn says, his eyes wide as Niall started unzipping Zayn’s pants. Zayn can’t believe the position he’s in right now. He’s about to get off in an airplane, with Niall’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Oh god. And that thought, the thought of Niall anywhere near his dick, makes him extremely hard.

 

    Niall chuckles at Zayn’s groan once he’d free’d his dick from the confines of his boxers. Niall licks his lips and trails his tongue over his hand before taking Zayn and pumping him a few times.

 

    Zayn’s dick is hard and heavy in his hand, but jumps as Niall pokes his tongue out and kitten licks the tip.  “Fuck” Zayn murmurs at the contact. His brown eyes are large and dilated, staring down at Niall in surprise.

 

    Niall looks up at Zayn, making eye contact as he goes back in, taking Zayn’s head in his mouth nervously. Zayn schools himself to be patient, gripping anything he can get his hands on in an attempt to center himself. He has to be gentle with Niall, trying his hardest to hold his hips in place as Niall continues sinking onto Zayn’s throbbing cock. 

 

    Finally, Niall is as far down Zayn’s cock as possible. His hand wrapping around the rest that is left over. Niall gains confidence at a low moan from Zayn. He’s suddenly bobbing his head up and down, changing angles, relaxing his throat and swallowing the dick down. Slurping noises ensue as Zayn’s whimpers get louder.

 

    Pulling off with a  pop , Niall grins up at Zayn before pulling a few tugs on Zayn’s dick. “Amazing babe,” Zayn manages, reaching his hand out and rubbing his thumb over Niall’s swollen lips, Niall grins and blushes before returning to the dick in question. “mmm,” Zayn allows out of his mouth as he rolls his head back and looking at the ceiling in half-lidded, pleasure-filled eyes.

 

    He accidentally brings his hips up, making his cock slide down Niall’s throat before he was prepared, making Niall splutter and choke. But Niall continues on, trying to relax his throat and jaw and looking up in a trusting expression, trying to relay to Zayn that he can go ahead.

 

It doesn’t take long before Zayn is breaking out, “C..close.” In a strained, tight voice- quite similar to when he’s trying to hold in the hit off his joint.

 

Niall smiles before popping off and murmuring, “c’mon babe, come in my mouth.”

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

    Zayn can’t even concentrate on how gross it is that they’re doing it here, or that his cock keeps rubbing against the stall. Who even knows if that’s ever been washed? He’s too busy reaching his climax to care about these types of things.

 

    They’re currently fucking in the handicapped stall in the men’s bathroom at the O2 arena in London after one of their concerts. Zayn is pressed up against the stall and Niall’s body is pressed against him as his hips rock into Zayn. Niall’s lips suck on Zayn’s silver fantail on the back of his neck as he comes.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

    And thus, begins the adventure the boys loved and came to call, “The Adventure of Zayn and Niall: The Fucking Months”  


 

(I'm Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Make Me Happy! Also, thinking of making this into a shorter on- like a 3 or 4 chaptered thing... I'm not quite sure yet, what do you think?


End file.
